1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an operation method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an operation method to operate a tilt sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic apparatus with image retrieving and displaying ability is popular in recent years. The photo taken by the user may be vertical or horizontal. Therefore, the users may have to rotate the camera to observe the image on the display screen of the camera in the right direction, which is quite inconvenient. Through the tilt sensor, a tilt angle is detected such that the camera can automatically adjust the image displayed on the screen.
However, the user may switch the angle of the camera in any time. Consequently, the sensing mechanism has to be kept active in any time. Under such a condition, no matter the user switches the direction of the camera or not, the sensing mechanism keeps dissipating the power, which is an undesirable result.
Accordingly, what is needed is an operation method to operate a tilt sensor such that the tilt sensor has a power-saving mechanism. The present disclosure addresses such a need.